


As Good As She Needed

by kido_the_eggplant



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kido_the_eggplant/pseuds/kido_the_eggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night wasn't as regrettable as she thought. (weak summary- for 2015 TKG Secret Santa!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Good As She Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSolarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSolarr/gifts).



> This gets a bit embarrassing //// ! I hope you enjoy it!

She found it hard to recall the events that had taken place the night before. Whether it be the lingering buzz in her forehead that was making it’s way to her stomach or simple disbelief, everything that had landed her here, half-naked beside a CCG investigator laying in her guest bed, had completely faded from her memory.

At least, she would have liked it to.

Touka prided herself with how much she had matured over the past few years- both mind and body. It never crossed her mind that the newly found self-control that she had tipped her chin up for would crumble so easily. In her defense, it was _him_ who offered to undo her apron for her and _him_ who came just as Yomo left.

Frankly, she had no intention of locking the door with the key on the other side- and how was she supposed to know the walls were sound proof? It was totally a coincidence that she had been wearing lace panties that day! If Yomo had bought detergent like she had asked, she would’ve worn boy shorts like she usually did.

With a groan, the blue-haired woman rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling with an indecipherable gaze. It still smelled like a pubescent daydream in the room, although she couldn’t blame that entirely on the man next to her. As much as she hated to admit it, once _he_ had enticed her, it had become a joint effort to make the morning after as regrettable as possible.

“Hnn…” She covered her face with her hands, letting out a long, drawn-out whine of discontent.

_Rustle._

__

Her eyes flew back open as last night’s mistake roused beside her. She swallowed hard before turning on the side facing away from him. It took only a few seconds for the man’s head to peek into her vision.

“Are you awake?” He whispered, moving one of his calloused hands up and down her waist.

_The fuck do you think…?!_ Her thoughts were harsh, but he was asking stupid questions.

“No.”

“That’s not true.”

With a deadly glare, she smacked his hand off of her body. The clearly mindless guy recoiled his hand immediately, tucking it at his own side instead.

Silence took over the room once more. Instead of a comfortable quiet that had blanketed the room last night after their “deeds”, this _stung_. Neither of them knew quite what to do now, and neither was willing to pick up the clothes strung around the room. Now was not the time to rummage through the upper floor of :re, shirtless and pantless.

All it took was a cough on his part to worsen the already-awkward situation. Back to contemplating, it seemed.

Touka sighed, turning towards the man with narrowed eyes. He let out a frightened squeak, shuffling an inch back to maintain a safe distance. The barista huffed.

“Let’s not do this, _Ken_. Come back here.” She practically seethed, yanking him close by the wrist.

Once again they were reminded of last night. She was much more dominant than anticipated, even if it had supposedly been Kaneki’s idea in the first place. The way she topped made her seem like an expert, even though it was obvious neither of them have much experience. It was probably instinct that gotten him off so fast.

_“Ah- hey,” The dark-haired man panted, hands gripping her waist tightly._

__

_Touka moaned, rolling her hips vigorously before dipping down to suck on his upper jaw. An intense wave of pleasure overtook both of them as she thrust just in the right spot. It took everything she had not to finish right then._

__

_“Touka-chan, hey…” He trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt himself grow nearer._

__

_“What… tell me, please…”_

__

_“Touka…” The words came out raspy._

_“Please, say it.”_

__

_Another hickey was left on his throat. She whimpered, nuzzling her head between his shoulder and neck._

__

_“Haah… what… say what?” She whined, squeezing her eyes shut as the pleasure grew stronger._

__

_“My name. Say my name, please.”_

__

_“S-Sasaki… fuck,_ Sasaki _.” Slim hands wrapped around his shoulders, her womanly hips grinding dangerously against his own._

__

_Another heart-wrenching moan bellowed from her open mouth._

__

_It felt like everything else in the world didn’t exist. There was nothing else except for wave after wave of pleasure. She rocked his world- literally and figuratively. They were in no means professionals, and slip-ups were more than occasional, but that only added to the adrenaline._

__

_Caught in the moment, they revealed their hearts to each other._

__

_“That’s not it… that’s not…” He gripped her harder, pressing his head back to the pillows._

_“Not mine… not my name…”_

__

_Sensory overload took advantage of the woman above him._

__

_“What is it. Tell me what to say.” She breathed against his neck, sending shivers down his spine._

__

_But they both knew. Even in this state it would be impossible for Touka to forget the sweet, innocent boy who she had fallen for._

“Touka.” Kaneki shook her out of her daze, brushing back her hair gently.

She only now realized that he was hovering over her, eyes rounded with concern. Her face flushed and she shoved him to the side.

“Ah! What the hell, don’t scare me like that!” She sat up in an instant, pulling the blanket up to her nose with reddening cheeks obscuring her thoughts.

Chuckling, Kaneki shuffled up beside her. Clearly, he had found his consciousness while she was daydreaming. It pissed her off for some reason.

Still furious, the small woman buried her half of her face under the covers. She pressed her hands to her ears when he laughed, once again pissing her off.

“Aha… sorry about that.” Kaneki grinned, rubbing her exposed back in a comforting manner. She leaned into it slightly, still pouting.

“Whatever… get me another blanket, it’s freezing in here.”

Kaneki pressed a kiss to the side of her head before sliding off the bed to retrieve what she had asked of him, returning with two more blankets.

He laid down beside her, tucking her under the additional layers and to his side with a contempt smile. Snuggling against his chest, Touka thought it couldn’t get any better. Her eyelids slowly grew heavier, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

  
It was then, she realized, it was already as good as she needed.


End file.
